iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogare Bolton
Rogare Bolton is a member of House Bolton, previously sworn to his nephew and Lord of the Dreadfort, Syrus Bolton. He is currently a member of the Night's Watch at Castle Black, tasked with the genocide of the Blackwood family beyond the wall and the Ravenwatch. History Rogare was the second-son to Roland Bolton, born in 236 AC. Rogare was raised with one intention, serve House Bolton on the field of battle, protect his brother and kill their enemies. His father raised him in the art of warfare, giving him lessons from an early age and telling stories of great battles and warriors, he was natural fighter, he was a duelist. Rogare cared little for his studies as he grew up, caring only for his ability with the daggers. His father told him that daggers were useless in war but Rogare persisted, opting to dual-wield, thanks to him being ambidextrous. He dreamt of war, killing his enemies and being remembered as the greatest warrior in House Bolton’s history. Whilst his brother was a master of manipulation, Rogare was a master of war. Rogare had two sons with his wife, Miranda Knott, between 251 and 254 AC. Though he paid little attention to his first-born William, who grew up to be a kind and soft child, whilst his son Cregan was much like his father, a berserker through and through. In 270 AC, during Durran’s Defiance, Rogare fought alongside Domeric with the Bolton forces. After the battle of the Crossing, Rogare had lost count of how many Valemen he had killed, being pulled away from the battle by his men, covered head to toe in the blood of his enemies, as he sunk deeper and deeper in their ranks by himself with no care for his own safety. Rogare managed to survive the slaughter at the Green Fork, but his failure in saving his brother from death has haunted him his entire life. In 280 AC, Rogare received a raven from his nephew Syrus and Harlon Stark, informing him of a mission to kill the Blackwood family beyond the wall, leaving no survivors and no punishment for his methods in doing so. He packed his things left for the wall, already tasting wildling blood on his lips, salivating at the thought of getting his daggers bloody once more. Recent History In 280 AC, Rogare received a raven from his nephew Syrus and Harlon Stark, informing him of a mission to kill the Blackwood family and Ravenwatch beyond the wall, leaving no survivors and no punishment for his methods in doing so. He packed his things and left for the wall, already tasting wildling blood on his lips, salivating at the thought of getting his daggers bloody once more. Timeline 236 AC – Rogare is born. 251 AC – Rogare marries Miranda Knott. 252 AC – Rogare’s son, William, is born. 254 AC – Rogare’s son, Cregan, is born. Miranda dies in childbirth. 270 AC – Rogare fights in Durran’s Defiance. 280 AC – Rogare is sent to the Night's Watch to destroy the Ravenwatch. Category:Northerner Category:House Bolton Category:The Night's Watch Category:Beyond-The-Wall Category:Beyond the Wall